Spy See What You Did There
Read the script now! Click here! Spy See What You Did There is the first episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World! It the episode, Vanilla and Trippy become curious as to why Foster keeps ditching them. In order to find out, the follow her and find out her second life. Summary It is 8:00 AM at Foster's house. She is sitting at her kitchen table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She suddenly gets a call from Raider, the founder of the F.I.G.H.T. Agency. She answers the phone as asks Raider if everything is okay. He reveals that the C.R.U.E.L. Agency are planning to kidnap and important person and turn them into a cannibalistic monster to kill everyone in town. She asks what her orders are. Raider tells her to open her laptop. As she does that, a party invitation pops up on her screen. The Mayor is throwing a huge party deep in the hills and Raider secretly got an invitation for Foster to attend. He tells her to what time the party starts and to pick out something nice. He hangs up. As soon as Raider hangs up, Vanilla calls Foster who is screaming over the phone. Apparently, Vanilla and Trippy missed the school bus and need Foster to give them a ride. They missed the bus because Trippy tried to take a glimpse at Foster while she was changing, but she knocked him out, causing them to be late. Trippy, also screaming over the phone, tells Foster that Vanilla is lying. Foster calmly informs them that she can't get them because it isn't a good time and that she was sorry. Foster hangs up. Vanilla and Trippy are shown at the bus stop. Vanilla is complaining about how Foster is ditching them again. Trippy says that they don't have to go to school, but Vanilla says that they do. Because they don't have a ride, she tells to Trippy to strip in order to attract a driver to pick them up. Trippy, who doesn't seem to care, does exactly that. Later on, it's 12:00 PM at Happy Tree High. Vanilla and Trippy are show at their lockers talking about Foster's constant ditching. Britton and Aiden approach the two at their lockers where he asks if the two just got to school. Trippy denies that, where Aiden points out that he is in his underwear. Trippy brushes off that statement and they all try to figure out where Foster keeps leaving to. Aiden states that he too has noticed Foster's constant disappearing and states that she may have a secret life. Vanilla states that they have another mystery on their hands and asks the guys what they think her secret life is. Trippy thinks that she is a stripper, Britton thinks she's a cosplay model, and Vanilla thinks she's Hannah Montana. Aiden points out that all those factors are ridiculous and that he believes Foster is a spy. Vanilla argues stating that she is clearly Hannah Montana. She then proposes the guys to sneak into Foster's house and find out her secret life. Britton angrily declines due to what happened the last time they snuck into someone's house. Vanilla doesn't seem to remember the whole ordeal and Aiden declines as well. Trippy happily agrees to join Vanilla on this investigation. It's now 4:00 PM and Trippy and Vanilla approach Foster's house where she is shown getting ready to leave. They rind the doorbell and Foster walks out the house in a tight red party dress. The two are stunned by her looks and Trippy makes two perverted comments about her, causing Vanilla to knock him out with one punch. Vanilla asks Foster in a fan girl-ish fashion if she is Hannah Montana, where Foster brushes it off and tells them that she has to leave. When Foster turns around, Vanilla and Trippy sneak into her car trunk and wait for her to drive off. Foster gets in her car and drives off, with the two in her trunk. It's 7:50 PM and Trippy and Vanilla are still in the trunk. Trippy points out that Foster is either in a different country or a really slow driver. Foster finally stops and parks the car. She enters the manor and Trippy and Vanilla slowly make their way our her car. They make their way in the party and try to avoid Foster as much as possible. While they're there, they ask a bunch of party goers if they know who Foster is. It's 11:00 PM and the two have no luck in finding out Foster's double life. Trippy points out that they didn't ask two strange gentlemen about Foster. When he does so, it turns out that they do indeed know Foster. The problem is, they work for the C.R.U.E.L. Agency and are seeking to kidnap the mayor and kill Foster. When Trippy and Vanilla hear the news, they quickly make a run for it at the door, only for one of the men to shoot Trippy in the leg. Everyone in the party screams and runs for the door, only for one of the men to block the door with a gun so that no one can escape. After hearing all the noise, Foster turns around to see that all hell has broken loose. She also notices Trippy and Vanilla on the floor. Foster approaches the first man and tells him to leave the people alone. The man tries to shoot Foster as much as possible, but she dodges and pins him on the ground. She asks him who runs the agency, but he says that he's going to have to kill him first. She does just that and heads for the second man. As she walks towards him, he points the gun at Vanilla, who is comforting an injured Trippy. Foster quickly gets the other man's gun and shoots him with ease. All the party guest run out of the manor, leaving Trippy, Vanilla, and Foster alone. It's 1:00 AM and Foster tells the two that they shouldn't have come. But, Foster also apologizes for ditching them and not telling them her secret life. She then takes the two home. The next day, Vanilla, Britton, Aiden, and Trippy (on crutches) are talking about how Foster is a spy. Aiden brags about how he was right all along. Britton says he relieved that Foster isn't a psycho killer but says he feels bad for Trippy for getting shot in the leg. He tells him not to worry about it because he got to see Foster in a tight dress. Foster is shown parked outside the school in her car talking to Raider on the phone. He praises her for her work. She thanks him and says the she thinks the Tyrants are coming back soon. He says that they probably are and that they'll be ready for them. Raider hangs up. Characters *Vanilla *Trippy *Foster *Britton *Aiden *Raider *Tyrant #1 *Tyrant #2 Trivia *The song featured in the episode is You, Me & the Beat by Dove Cameron. The song plays during the final scene where the group are talking about Foster being a spy. **Another song featured in the episode is Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana, but it is not featured on the show's soundtrack. *Bun, Robo Star, Howdy, Zelena, and Superspeed were not in this episode. *There were two deaths in this episode. Both the Tyrants were killed by Foster. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!